


From Awful to Perfect in One Second

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Some days are meant to be difficult.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	From Awful to Perfect in One Second

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

His awful day couldn’t get any worse. 

He overslept, than snapped at Harry for not waking him up. Now that he thought about it, why should Harry be responsible for this? 

His snapping at Harry led to a heated argument and they both left home for work wound up and angry. 

His foul mood did nothing to help him in the classroom. The students were usually making far more mistakes and stupid things when their teacher was angry. Some of them complained to the Headmistress again and she admonished him and charged him with supervising the next Hogsmead visit as a punishment. Now he wouldn’t be able to spend his weekend with Harry. 

And to make things worse, the Floo in his lab malfunctioned and he came home covered in soot to his eyebrows. 

Snape angrily flung his soiled robes away and was taking off his dirty shoes when he noticed the smell. Roasted chicken with mustard sauce. His favourite. 

Snape’s throat tightened. Harry. 

In his socks, Severus silently walked to the kitchen. Harry was busying near the oven. He looked adorable wearing an apron and being flushed from the heat. 

Snape quietly walked to his lover and circled his waist from behind. Harry gave a small jump and tensed slightly. Severus pressed his face to Harry’s neck and kissed it lightly. “I’m sorry”, he whispered. 

Harry relaxed in his arms and leaned back into the embrace.

It seemed they could still salvage the remains of the day and make it as pleasurable as possible.


End file.
